Svartalf
The Svartálfar are the rarest breed of elf, they are rarely seen on the surface world and prefer the dark crevices of the earth. They are known for their ability to create gold from seeminly thin air, and for a crafting ability that rivals the dwarves. Though they do exist during the Enchanter campaign, they make their debut in Black Metal, Red Blood, as being the founders of the Partheo. Physical Description Svartálfar are about the same builds as most other elves, though they tend to be somewhat shorter, much like the Windalf. They prefer to wear minimal clothing, often some kind of breastplate or halter top, and pants or skirts. They craft their armor and weapons out of Adamantite and sometimes Hardened Gold. They have blue to purple shades skin, sometimes even a deep charcoal color, and pale hair, usually white or blonde. Culture Svartálfar are craftsmen unlike any other, rivalling even the dwarves in their ability to smith. None match the Svartalves ability to create jewelry and cut gems however. Strangely, the Svartálfar tend to worship the deities of the Air Pantheon more than any other. It is not known by other races why they do this, but, some speculate that it is due to their strange methods of smithing using electricity instead of fire. Svartálfar are reclusive and have a deep hatred for members of other races mostly because of the way they are treated on the surface. Though after the Calamity of Black Metal, Red Blood, they have become more accepting, but are still not liked by other races. Svartálf Characters +2 Dexterity , +2 Wisdom, -2 Constitution: Svartálf never forget their experiences and tend to be very wise, while their nimble bodies allow for great feats of dexterity at the cost of hardiness. Medium: Svartálf are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Darkvision: Svartálfar can see perfectly in the darkness for up to 120 feet. They are also immune to the darkness spell, but not stronger forms. Legendary Craftsman: Svartálfar with at least 1 rank in a respective crafting skill are granted a +10 bonus on all checks made with it. If any item they are trying to craft has some kind of metal as a material, such as forging weapons and armor, this bonus is increased to +14. Poisonborn: Svartálf are immune to poison. Strands of Gold: Once per day Svartálf can pull up to four two-foot strands of golden "thread" from the air, each strand is worth 50gp and considered to be 1/4 pound of gold. Also, whenever a Svartálf is weaving any other kind of thread there is a 25% chance that it has at least 50% of it's mass transmuted into gold, giving any tailored object created by the svartalf the properties of being crafted from gold if the svartalf so chooses. Also, thread can be woven into golden strands not-unlike the ones they can create. But it instead takes a 4-foot strand of gold woven this way to do anything that could be done with the conjured 2-foot strands they create daily. Jewelforger: Svartálfar begin play with the craft wonderous item feat, regardless of whether or not they meet the requirements. Elven Immunities: 'Elves are immune to magic ''sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. '''Weapon Familiarity: Svartálfar are proficient with rapiers and crossbows. Languages: Svartálfar begin play speaking Elven and Undercommon. Svartálfar with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Dark Speech, Auran, Abyssal and Draconic. Svartálf Alternative Racial Traits Any one of these traits can replace either Jewelforge, Legendary Craftsman or Strands of Gold. You may only exchange one trait. This traits may be selected as normal traits for svartalf and partheon characters however. Bladedancer: 'Svartalves are skilled in bladesmanship; and thus with this trait they can take Weapon Focus in a one-handed bladed weapon of their choice as a bonus feat. '''Shadow Hunter: '''Stealth is always considered a Class Skill, and you gain a +4 bonus. '''Spiritualist: '''Increase the DC of all divine spells cast by you by +1. '''Tattooed Prodigy: '''Choose one first-level spell from any list, it is considered a spell like ability for you usable once per day for every four Hit Die you have. '''Goldsmith: '''You have the ability to turn gold into hardened gold which is similar to mithril in usability however tends to increase resistance to electricity by 5 when used in armor or weapons. Favored Class Options '''Infiltrator: '''add +0.5 to your damage with a sneak attack. For instance if this is chosen twice, you gain +1 to damage rolls with the sneak attack. '''Dark Apiarist: '''increase the HD of your swarm by 1/4. '''Glamourist: '''increased the DC of air spells by 0.5 where applicable. '''Field Officer: '+1/4 damage with scimitars Racial Archetypes '''Moon Bloodline (Glamourist) You have stolen the knowledge of the powers of the moon studied by svartalf oracles. Class Skill: Stealth. Bonus Spells: '''photon arrow (3rd), moonchill (5th), Ly Briem (7th), dark mist (9th), freeze buster (11th), wall of platinum (13th), frostflange (15th), soul lance (17th), moonfire (19th). '''Bonus Feats: Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Jinxed Spell, Moonlight Stalker, Moonlight Stalker Feint, Moonlight Stalker Master, Skill Focus (Stealth), Silent Spell. Stolen Arcana: You have discovered a way to draw great power from the moon. Whenever you are in direct moonlight, your caster level is increased by 4. At night at any other place, it is increased by 1, even if you are not in direct moonlight. Moonveil (Ex): At 1st level, you may use your stealth check in place of anyone elses as long as they remain within 30 feet of you. Moonskin (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain spell reflection and spell resistance equal to 10 + your Glamourist Level. Any spell resistance check made that is short by 5 or more results in the spell being cast being reflected back to the caster. Moonbreeze (Sp): At 9th level, you gain the ability to cast cure light wounds, and cure moderate wounds as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 1/4 of your Glamourist Level rounded down to a minimum of 1. Moontouch (Su): At 15th level, you gain the ability to grant a powerful boon to one creature you touch; one creature can be affected at a time and you can use this up to three times per day. The touched creature gains a bonus of +4 to one ability score of your choice for 10 minutes. Aspect of Cairreli (Ex): At 20th level, you gain a powerful aspect of the mother of the svartalves granting you a deflection bonus to your AC equal to your Charisma Modifier. 'Moonlord (Field Officer)' Followers of the Last Creator have a devout power similar to Cairelli's own. They can encompass the moon's own power to protect and strike for them. These people are usually highly respected in the Svartalf nations. They are granted unique powers that are normally unavailable to their non-moonlord counter parts. '''Alternate Domains: '''Moon or Night '''Moonray (Su): '''At 4th level, the moonlord may fire a ray as a ranged touch attack, this ray can either heal the targeted ally or harm the targeted enemy with cold damage equal to 1d10 multiplied by her charisma modifier, This increases to 2d10 at 9th, and 3d10 at 17th. This ability replaces burst of remission '''Moonblade (Su): '''At 5th level, the moonlord gains the Rune Weapon ability of the Rune Adept, and may select one Rune or Sigil from the list on the Rune Adept page, in addition to the rune weapon abilities of the chosen Rune or Sigil, they can prepare any bonus spells listed under the selected rune as if they were on the Field Officer's spell list. As well as a Rune Pool equal to her Field Officer level + her Charisma modifier. Her mastery level is Apprentice at level 5, Journyman at level 13 and Expert at level 20 for the purposes of determining what rune weapon powers are available to her. This ability replaces bonds of justice '''Moonscar (Ex): '''At 12th level, the moonlord gains her full Charisma modifier to either Melee and Ranged Attack or Melee and Ranged Damage rolls, this must be selected at level 12 and cannot be changed. This ability replaces liquid courage. Category:Races Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Black Metal, Red Blood